beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beat Lynx TH170WD
Beat Lynx TH170WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Johannes and was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx on April 23, 2011 in Japan. Beat Lynx's main feature is it's TH170 Spin Track. TH170 has the ability to change between three heights, 170, 195, and 220. This has given it more versatility than 230 and has become a very useful Spin Track for Defense, Stamina, and Balance combinations. Face Bolt: Lynx *'Weight': 1.04 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Lynx", one of the 88 constellations in space. It is named after lynx, a genus of felines that are identified by the small "tufts" on the tip of their ears. The design features the head of a lynx in a tribal, flame-like manner coloured black and tattooed onto a gold Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Lynx *'Weight': 3.06 grams Lynx is primarily, a two-sided 4D Energy Ring with curved sides having a paw-like design to emulate that of a lynx's. It has two notches in between the sides that is slightly curved. Due to being two-sided, it is better used in two-sided Wheels such as Beat or Vulcan for improved weight distribution. Being a translucent bronze in color and as with all other 4D Energy Rings, Lynx has a powder-like substance encased inside it to add more weight; the effect is negligible though. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Beat *'Total Weight': 35.98 grams PC Frame *'Weight': 2.62 grams Beat's PC Frame is a two-sided translucent, bronze Frame that is primarily oval-shaped. It's main function is to change Beat's Mode between "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode" by rotating it across the Metal Frame. Core *'Weight:' 33.36 grams Beat's Core is the main piece of this Fusion Wheel where it's contact points go into play. What's noticeable about this Core from first glance, is that it bears a huge resemblance to Vulcan; being two-sided with it's main contact points, two protrusions between it's curved sides that act as the "ears" of a lynx. It acts as a wider version of Vulcan due to this. Its curved sides are large and bulky while the ears are linear and thin, whilst being curved. It also shows diamond designs near it's curved sides. Beat has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". When in Attack Mode, the "ears" of Beat's Metal Frame appear however, when in Defense Mode, the "ears" are covered by Beat's PC Frame. This can be switched simply by rotating the PC Frame onto the Metal Frame. Due to the Metal Frame's large resemblance to Vulcan, Midnight, and Bull it offers a highly powerful Smash Attack, even superior to Vulcan's but just in the case of Vulcan, it still has recoil in the downside. Despite this, Beat has outclassed Vulcan in it's release for it's very powerful and consistent Smash Attack capability. Beat can reach it's full potential in Attack Mode which is what Bladers use mostly as it is guaranteed for maximum Smash Attack. Since in Defense Mode, it's main contact points are covered by Beat's PC Frame thus, removing any Attacking potential. Beat also shines in low and mid-height combos but usually in mid-heights. Overall, Beat is a very powerful Fusion Wheel thanks to it's Core and is a top-tier as well. It's Vulcan-like design, combined with it's devastatingly powerful Smash Attack, make it a must-have for Attack-Type Bladers. With this, Beat has been compared to Variares, and Blitz as one of the best 4D Fusion Wheels for Attack-Types in the current metagame. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Triple Height 170 (TH170) *'Weight': 4.39 grams Triple Height 170 (TH170) is a variation of CH120 that as it's name implies, can switch between three heights for this Track. They include, 170, 195, and 220. Changing these heights is just like changing heights on CH120, one rotates the Track, pulls it to the height desired, and rotates again to lock it into place. Just like 230, these heights are only found on this Track and not on any other Spin Track. With these three heights, it has given TH170 more versatility than 230 and outclassed it in every way possible. TH170 is a translucent copper in colour. 230 is still a great Track for Defense and Stamina nonetheless, but Bladers commonly use TH170 because of it's more usefulness in battle. Since it's release with Beat Lynx, TH170 has gained use quickly in Defense, Stamina, and Balance; it remains a very great Spin Track and top-tier to this day. Performance-wise, TH170 is recommended in 170 or 195 height against opponents using 145 variants of Attack and Stamina, whereas 220 is useful for when outspinning low-height Beys of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. Performance Tip: Wide Defense Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter much. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed'.' {C It is a translucent copper in colour. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2- Stamina: 5 Beast Beat Lynx's Beast is a large lynx with yellow skin and black dots on its fur. Whereas it appears to be a cheetah, lynx's are identified with the little tufts on the tips of their ears. Gallery 001.JPG|Beat Lynx. 002.JPG|Beat and it's PC Frame. 003.JPG 004.JPG 005.JPG|TH170. 007.JPG 006.JPG 008.JPG 0010.JPG|Lynx Compared to Byxis. 010.JPG|Lynx compared to Kerbecs. 011.JPG|Lynx compared to Capricorn. BeatLynx5.PNG|Beat Lynx in the anime. BeatLynx6.PNG BeatLynx3.PNG|Beat Lynx's Beast. BeatLynx4.PNG|Beat Lynx defeating two generic Beys. BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx vs Mercury Anubis. O0720048011157175430.jpg|Johannes launching Lynx. Destroy l-drago-6.jpg|Beat Lynx. BeatLynx2.PNG|Beat Lynx's mode change. Random booster-2.jpg|TH170 different heights. Lynx_PWN.png BL_TCF.png This_one_2.png|Lynx on Madoka's computer. RandomBooster7.jpg Beat.JPG|Beat Lnyx's parts, intsructions, and Stickers. images123.jpg|Side View of Beat Lynx fhbkjsdzuishu.JPG|Beat Lynx vs. Hell Crown Horuseus vs Lynx.png|Lynx vs Horuseus Beat Lynx Spintrack Change vs Horuseus.JPG|Beat Lynx's Spin Track change when against Horuseus $(KGrHqN,!lkE6B066ZWZBOsUKuu(cw~~60_3.jpg|Beat Lynx Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY 6540.jpg random booster.jpg|Beat Lynx in a random booster|link=Beat Lynx TH170WD Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos. thumb|left|350px|Demonstration and Test Drive Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Random Boosters Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Johannes